Tale As Old As Time
by andreradcliffe
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been elected Head Boy and Head Girl, as they are dancing together in the 'Opening Ball', strange feelings appear.


**A.N. This is my first attempt on One-Shot and also on a songfic fanfic. I really hope you like it! The song I'm using is 'Tale as old as time' from Disney. Please review!**

**Tale as Old as Time**

Hermione was walking to McGonagall's office. She had just returned from the Great Hall, it had been the best start-of-term feast, this was her last one at Hogwarts, and, she was Head Girl.

When she reached McGonagall's office, Hermione knocked on the door and was told to come in. She did so and saw none other than her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. She wondered what he was doing there… McGonagall had told her she had to come to meet the new… _"Oh my Gosh" _she thought _"Malfoy? Head Boy?"_

"Miss Granger, please take a seat" said McGonagall from behind her desk.

Hermione did as she was told and thought this wasn't going to be the year she had expected it to be.

"First of all I would like to congratulate you both for being Head Boy and Head Girl" said McGonagall.

"Thanks" said Malfoy and Hermione at the same time.

"I will show you to your Common Room, but first, there's something I need to tell you."

_"Oh great"_ thought Hermione _"I had forgotten about the new Common Room! I have to share it with him?"_

As no one answered, McGonagall went on. "This year we will have and 'Opening Ball', as you heard Professor Dumbledore say before, down in the Great Hall. Well, as you are the two students that represent our school, you will have to 'open' the ball, by dancing."

Hermione's eyes opened in astonishment _"Dance? With Malfoy? This can't be happening!" _

"Professor, couldn't we – "

"Miss Granger you will dance with Mr. Malfoy. There is no other option." Said McGonagall as though reading Hermione's mind. Suddenly, she stood up. "Now, you will follow me so I can show you your Common Room." She said.

-------

Hermione entered her room and saw that it was beautiful, just as the Common Room. But she wasn't in the mood to appreciate those things. _"Why?"_ she thought _"Why Malfoy?"_

She changed into her pajamas and went to her bed. It was so comfortable… after an hour of turning around and staring at the ceiling, Hermione finally fell asleep.

Hermione woke up at 9:45 on Sunday, feeling very good. Until she remembered: tonight she had to dance with Malfoy. "Great" she muttered and got out of bed.

The rest of the day went by ok, except when Hermione thought about the stupid ball and her stupid partner.

At 5:00 p.m., she went up to her Common Room to get ready. Unfortunately, Malfoy was there. He was lying down on the couch, his eyes were closed, and… he was shirtless!

Hermione was shocked, but she didn't want to wake him, the least she could see of him, the better. She was going to the other side of the room, but Malfoy hadn't been sleeping, so he stood up and spoke.

"Granger" he said "don't you have manners?"

Hermione turned to tell Malfoy to shut up, but then regretted doing so. Her jaw dropped to the floor. His body was so damn perfect. And he looked so hot just standing there with his hair all messy.

"Sh-shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said trying not to look at his body. But then when she met his eyes, she saw something that surprised her. It had never been there before. Hermione could actually see something more than hate behind his eyes. Something that made her drown in them. She quickly turned away.

Malfoy smirked at her and Hermione went to her room, she closed the door and started panting. _"Is it possible?"_ she thought _"Did I see_ pain _in Malfoy's eyes?"_

Hermione shook her head and tried to push Malfoy out of her thoughts, but it was impossible. It had been good that she came to get ready this early; otherwise, she wouldn't have made it.

She was wearing a long, lilac dress; it had sparkles on it and was beautiful. The dress was strapless and really tight. It molded Hermione's body perfectly. On her neck she wore a delicate collar with a lilac stone her father had given her with matching earrings. Her hair was done in an elegant way. It was loose and with soft curls. She had put on a little make-up on, all in lilac.

Hermione went down the stairs and saw Malfoy standing with his back to her. When he turned and saw her, it was his jaw's turn to drop.

Hermione looked at him and he quickly closed his mouth. He was wearing grey robes matching his grey eyes. "Let's go" he muttered.

They both went together to the Great Hall at 7:15, which was the time McGonagall said they'd be entering.

They were standing behind the doors of the Great Hall when McGonagall came from a door to the left.

"Come on, come on!" she said "It's time."

Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand and she gasped, she looked at him but saw that he was looking directly at the big doors, which were opening slowly.

They followed McGonagall and stopped where she told them to.

Malfoy and Hermione turned to look at each other, suddenly, the music started. Malfoy put one hand on Hermione's waist and with his free hand, he grabbed hers. Hermione was slightly shocked, she put her other hand on Malfoy's shoulder and they started to move slowly with the song. Suddenly, Malfoy pulled Hermione closer to him. As their bodies met, Hermione felt something she had never felt before. It was a great feeling. And as they danced, Hermione rested her head on Malfoy's chest.

**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**

Hermione felt Malfoy held his breath for a little and then sighed. She lifted her head and looked into Malfoy's eyes and felt a little scared. There was fear in Malfoy's eyes too. They both looked at each other… they had discovered something just now. Something strange, but good.

**Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast**

_"What am I doing?"_ thought Draco _"I can't be falling for Herm… Granger!"_

_"Oh Gosh, what's happening to me?"_ thought Hermione _"I… Draco… I mean, Malfoy… what's going on?"_

It was as if it had always been there, for all this years, yet, it was impossible. It couldn't be! **

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just assure  
As the sun will rise

**

Suddenly, Hermione felt Draco kissing her forehead, it was so strange to see Draco Malfoy, the boy that had tormented her all this years, actually doing this.

Malfoy thought that we was going insane. But he suddenly felt an urge to explain everything. To tell her that he'd just been bad because of a threaten to his family. He felt like he _needed_ Hermione to know.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear "For everything" **

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

**

Hermione smiled at Draco, a genuine smile. And his heart melted at the sight of her. Why was this happening? He was surprised Hermione hadn't backed away. She was a beauty, and all he was, was a monster. He had treated her so bad, he was a beast. **

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

**

But for now, he just wanted to enjoy dancing with his beauty. And when the song stopped, they both smiled, prepared for whatever could come. **

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

**

**A.N. - What did you think? I hope you review! It means a lot to me! Just say whatever you think :) thanks for reading my story! And once again, don't forget to review.**


End file.
